<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Show Off Our Colors! by Topping_Todoroki_101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118761">Let's Show Off Our Colors!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101'>Topping_Todoroki_101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ishimondo Collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Gay, Gay Pride, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pride Parade, Pride parade au, Trans Chihiro, bi pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be Mondo and Kiyotaka's first pride parade, they have come so far than where they first started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ishimondo Collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Show Off Our Colors!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ishimondo week is back! Day 1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyotaka winced at the feeling of cold paint touching his cheek, Makoto sat in front of him with a paintbrush in hand, gently brushing a single line of color, "Sorry, is it cold?"</p><p>"It's alright."</p><p>The brunet frowned a bit but continued forward with the next color. Kiyotaka currently wore his normal pants and boots but was wearing a t-shirt with the words 'Gay Pride' written in rainbow across his chest, it was something that the others got him to wear for today. "So are you excited for the day?"</p><p>"Of course, this will be a fantastic experience!"</p><p>The brunet gave the other a smile as he continued to paint. Kiyotaka got used to the feeling of the cold paint, but it felt weird having it dry on his face, but Aoi had insisted everyone going to the parade should have a small flag painted on their cheek, he'll also admit it felt a bit awkward wearing a shirt that didn't have long sleeves, and that he wasn't wearing his signature jacket, but he'd be fine. He rested his eyes shut as Makoto continued to paint. Today him, Mondo and many others from their class, and the other classes as well, were going to the big pride parade that was happening downtown, and he'll admit he was a bit nervous when Aoi brought it up to their classmates, but he felt better knowing Mondo would be with him.</p><p>The two have been through quite a bit together, from figuring themselves out, figuring out their feelings for one another, and so on. At first, he had no idea what those feelings were when he was with Mondo after they had gotten so close, as he had never, not once, had a crush or any romantic feelings towards anyone in his life. Yet, Mondo, the leader of Japan's biggest biker gang, caused his heart to flutter and his stomach to churn. He didn't know what to think, and when he admitted to those strange sensations to Chihiro, she asked if he was in love. It was a shock for him as he never once felt that for anyone, and yet, here he was, apparently in love with his best friend.</p><p>He didn't tell him for the longest time, as he had the idea, well an idea manifested through irrational fear, that Mondo would hate him, and he didn't want to risk losing his first and closest friend. So he kept his feelings bottled up, and yet as the days progressed, his feelings only grew stronger for the other man. It wasn't until the next summer that something was done about it. As he and Mondo were up late, Kiyotaka was staying over at Mondo's as there was not much for him at home since his father was always busy at work, and even he encouraged him to stay over at a friend's house.</p><p>So it was late that night, the two were walking around the town area Mondo lived at when they came across a park and the biker suggested that they go down a well-beaten path. Mondo led him down to an area that had a view to behold as they came to an opening that showed a view of the next town over, and the lights made it look lively from where they stood. He smiled at the sight, he glanced over at Mondo and noticed that he looked rather nervous, "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Taka...can I...try something?"</p><p>He sounded like he was struggling not to yell, another sign he was nervous. "Of course, what is it?"</p><p>Mondo stood in front of him as he looked him dead in the eye, his face darkening, he used his hand to lift Kiyotaka's chin up, and before the red-eyed teen could think, Mondo's lips pressed against his. His eyes widen, he couldn't react.</p><p>When the other pulled away, the air was filled with nothing but silence and the night sounds, "Shit, this was a mistake," he was about to turn, only to feel a hand on his wrist, Mondo turned and looked at the other who had tears welling up in his eyes, "Do you mean what you did? You're not messing with me?"</p><p>Lavender eyes watched the other as he relaxed his body a little and muttered, "Wouldn't have done it if I didn't mean it..."</p><p>A tear went down Kiyotaka's face and he clutched Mondo's wrist harder, and before he could think what he was about to do, he let his emotions take over, he reached and kissed Mondo on the lips with full force. The biker's eyes widen for a split second, before he pressed back, wrapping his free arm around Kiyotaka. They pulled apart, both red-faced. "So I take it ya feel the same?"</p><p>Kiyotaka's eyes were still wet with tears, he buried his face in Moindo's chest and asked, "How long have you felt this?"</p><p>Mondo sighed, "Long time, just took me a while to figure it out."</p><p>The red-eyed teen let out a dry laugh, "Same for me."</p><p>The two shared a quiet laugh as they continued their embrace, it felt so nice.</p><p>Kiyotaka then opened his eyes, Makoto telling him he was done. Standing up he looked in the mirror and saw the rainbow colors painted on his right cheek under his eye, only to then look to the door when he heard a knock. Makoto opened and there stood Mondo and Chihiro, Mondo wearing nothing too different from his usual outfit other than the fact that he wasn't wearing his iconic jacket, and he had the colors of the bi flange painted on his face, Chihiro wore an outfit that had the colors of the trans flag with a mini flag painted on her face, much like everyone else.</p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yup, everyone's waiting."</p><p>Kiyotaka smiled as he walked up to Mondo, instantly clasping hands and leaving the room.</p><p>The two had been through a lot, as Mondo did tell Kiyotaka about this struggles with realizing that he also likes guys, and how that could reflect on his image to his gang, but after time he was able to come forward, and no one really had a problem with their leader being bisexual, as plenty of them were not 100% straight either, and would fight anyone who dared speak out against it. Even his own father was accepting, as he only wanted his son to be happy.</p><p>The two men walked down the hall with Chihiro and Makoto, greeted by the others waiting, "Ready to show off our pride?" Aoi asked the others, her hand intertwined with Sakuras.</p><p>The four nodded, and they all headed out. This would be many of thems first pride parade, but it most certainly will not be their last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>